Ein etwas anderes Weihnachtsfest
by Alja
Summary: Heiligabend? Check! Restaurant reserviert? Check! Miwako eingeladen? Check! Arbeit erledigt? Check... oder doch nicht!


**Zusammenfassung:** Heiligabend? Check! Restaurant reserviert? Check! Miwako eingeladen? Check! Arbeit erledigt? Check... oder doch nicht?!

 **Rating:** K

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

Als Takagi an diesem Weihnachtsnachmittag in die Kaffeeküche trat und sich die letzte von vielen Tassen Kaffee einschenkte, war er sich sicher, dass dieser Abend perfekt werden würde – immerhin hatte er alles minutiös geplant.

Er hatte Miwako rechtzeitig Bescheid gegeben, sie möge heute früher zur Arbeit kommen, damit sie gemeinsam zwischen halb vier und vier Uhr die Arbeit beenden konnten. Bereits vor _einer Woche_ hatte er einen frisch gewaschenen und gebügelten Anzug zum Umziehen in seinem Schrank gebunkert – und dem Schrank vorsorglich eine Woche _vorher_ geputzt und geschrubbt, damit der Anzug auch keinerlei Fremdgerüche annehmen konnte.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen lief er den Gang zu seinem Büro hinunter – das letzte Mal für heute! – und beäugte seinen Tisch zufrieden nickend. Nur wenige Akten lagen geordnet in beschrifteten Stapeln zu seiner Linken. Seine Fälle hatte er minutiös abgearbeitet so weit wie er konnte und sogar die eine oder andere Überstunde in Laufe der letzten Wochen eingelegt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er genug Puffer für heute aufgebaut hatte. Zu seiner Rechten war der Tisch bis auf eine Flasche Wasser und ein paar leere Snacktüten leergefegt, denn obwohl sein Lieblingsgericht auf der Tageskarte stand, hatte sich Takagi geweigert, auch nur eine Minute mit dem Gang in die Kantine zu verschwenden!  
Er stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab, setzte sich in seinen Bürostuhl und rollte mit mehr Schwung als notwendig an seinen Tisch, um die Uhrzeit an seinem PC zu prüfen.

Bereits 15:54 Uhr!

In wenigen Minuten würde er sich schnell auf der Herren Toilette frisch machen, in seinen Ersatzanzug schlüpfen und danach Miwako in ihrem Büro abholen. Arm in Arm würden sie durch die hell erleuchteten Einkaufsstraßen Tokios schlendern und die Dekoration in den Vitrinen bewundern. Vielleicht würde Miwako etwas entdecken, was ihr gefiel? Als perfekter Kavalier würde er sofort ins Geschäft treten und das Objekt ihrer Begierde für sie kaufen. Bis zu einem gewissen Preis jedenfalls, dafür hatte er schließlich das ganze Jahr über gespart und sich hauptsächlich von Ramen ernährt.

Takagi seufzte sanft und nippte halbherzig an seinem Becher, während er einzelne Dateien auf seinem Computer zu beenden begann.

Und danach?

Auf Shinichis Empfehlung hin hatte er einen Tisch im Haido City Hotel reserviert. Und dort würde er Miwako hoffentlich endlich gestehen, was der Ring, den er ihr vor Ewigkeiten geschenkt hatte, wirklich bedeuten soll. Und falls er dann noch am Leben war, würden sie ihre Verlobungsfeier mit etwas Glück in sein winziges Single-Apartment verlegen.

Takagi schüttelte seinen Kopf, um die leichte Wärme in seinen Wangen zu unterdrücken. Erstmal musste er den ersten Teil des Abends überstehen, dann konnte er sich über so etwas Gedanken machen! PC herunterfahren, Akten sortieren, umziehen!

„Takagi?"

Takagi wandte sich verwundert zur Tür hin, in der nun sein Vorgesetzter stand.

„Inspektor Megure?"

„Hören Sie", der Inspektor trat nach einer Handbewegung Takagis in das Büro herein, nickte den anderen dort anwesenden Beamten kurz zu und stellte sich vor Takagis Tisch, „haben Sie die Akte DL-6 an die Staatsanwaltschaft weitergeleitet? Die Anhörung ist bald und sie hatten die Akte eigentlich bereits vor zwei Wochen von Ihnen erwartet."

„Eigentlich ja", antwortete Takagi nun mit einem Stirnrunzeln, „ich habe alle offenen Akten so weit es möglich war bearbeitet, die Dringenden zuerst. Es muss sich um eine Verwechslung handeln."

„Nun, wären Sie so gut, noch einmal nachzusehen? Vielleicht finden Sie ja doch etwas, vielleicht haben Sie die Akte nur noch nicht abgeschickt. In dem Fall tun Sie das bitte bis morgen früh um zehn Uhr, falls nicht, hinterlassen Sie bitte meiner Sekretärin den Nachweis darüber, dass die Akten unser Haus verlassen haben, sie wird sich dann darum kümmern. Nun denn!"

Inspektor Megure nickte erneut allen Anwesenden zu, doch diesmal konnte er das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht verbergen und ergänzte in einem viel zu schiefen fröhlichen Gesang: „Ich muss dann mal los, Midori wartet auf mich!"

Den Inspektor beinahe aus dem Büro hopsen zu sehen war ein verstörender Anblick, den Takagi sofort aus seinem Kopf zu schütteln versuchte, bevor er sich seiner Ablage zuwandte.

 _Wo war DL-6 nur?_

Er kontrollierte den Ausgangsordner, blätterte ganze zwei Monate zurück, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ein nagendes Gefühl machte sich langsam aber sicher in seinem Bauch breit. Was, wenn er den Fall nicht bearbeitet hatte?! Er griff nach dem Stapel 'Noch zu erledigen'. Doch auch dort keine Spur von DL-6. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit – wenn die Akte nicht hier lag, war sie bearbeitet, nicht wahr? Sofort durchforstete Takagi den Stapel 'Erledigt' und da! Ganz unten lag sie!

DL-6.

Er hätte vor Freude weinen können. Zumindest bis er die Akte öffnete und bemerkte, dass der Abschlussbericht fehlte.

„WAS?!"

Je länger Takagi die Akte durchblätterte, desto größer wurden seine Augen und die Panik in ihm. In dieser Akte stimmte nichts! Die Zeugenaussagen waren durcheinander abgeheftet, die Querverweise zu den Beweisen waren fragwürdig und der Abschlussbericht?  
Drei Stichpunkte auf einer Serviette des Ramenladens seines Vertrauens.

Er war sowas von tot.

„Wataru!"

Korrigiere: Er würde in wenigen Sekunden sterben.

Er schluckte einmal schwer, betete kurz zu jedem Gott, der ihm in dieser Sekunde einfiel und drehte sich vorsichtig um.

„Na, bist du so weit für unser Date?"

Miwako sah umwerfend aus, wie immer. Nicht eine Falte hatte sich in ihr Kostüm gelegt, der Kragen ihrer Bluse war perfekt in Form und nicht ein Haar sah zerzaust aus. Trotz ihres leicht neckenden Tonfalls waren ihre Wangen leicht gerötet und – ah! Sie trug sein Lieblingsparfum! Die Welt war so _unfair_.

„Miwako?"

Das engelsgleiche Lächeln entglitt ihrem Gesicht sofort und ihr typisches Stirnrunzeln zusammen mit den nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkeln machte sich breit, als sie ihre Arme nun Takagi gegenüber auf seinem Tisch abstützte.

„Was hast du angestellt, Wataru?"

„Es könnte sein, dass ich diese _klitzekleine_ Akte vergessen habe zu bearbeiten, die wohl _ganz dringend_ bis morgen früh bei der Staatsanwaltschaft eingegangen sein muss."

„Vergessen?"

„Ja?"

„Okay, lass mich das zusammenfassen."

Miwako stieß sich von seinem Tisch ab und verschränkte ihre Arme. Wohl wissend, was nun kommen würde, ließ sich Takagi in seinen Bürostuhl fallen, während Miwako einen ihrer Unterarme hoch den dazugehörigen Zeigefinger hob.

„Vor zwei Monaten hast du mich gefragt, ob ich Heiligabend mit dir verbringen möchte."

„Ja." Natürlich hatte er das. So lange im Voraus mussten Normalsterbliche wie er im Haido Hotel reservieren.

Sie hob den Mittelfinger. „Den ganzen letzten Monat hingst du mir in den Ohren, ich solle meiner Mutter doch bitte endlich von unserer Beziehung erzählen, damit sie mich an Weihnachten nicht festhalten kann."

„Ja."

Autsch. Das hatte er tatsächlich, weniger jedoch, weil er deswegen besorgt war, sondern eigentlich, um daraufhin heimlich bei ihrer Mutter vorstellig werden zu können. Nicht, um sie nach Miwakos Hand zu fragen – Miwako konnte sehr gut selbst über ihr Leben bestimmen und er erinnerte sich mit Grauen daran, wie sie versucht hatte, Miwako mit Shiratori zu verkuppeln – dennoch wollte er wissen, ob Herr Sato, Miwakos Vater, ihn als Schwiegersohn akzeptieren würde, wäre er noch am Leben.  
Laut seiner Ehefrau war dies der Fall. Ein kleiner Trost in dieser trostlosen Situation. Und ein potentielles Problem, um das er sich so schnell wie möglich kümmern musste, damit Miwako nicht nach _Enkelkindern_ gefragt werden würde.

Sie hob den Ringfinger. „Die ganze letzte Woche hast du mich täglich daran erinnert, heute früher zur Arbeit zu kommen."

„Ich weiß, Miwako, ich –"

„Und im Endeffekt bist du es, der es verschusselt?"

Er ließ den Kopf hängen, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Sie hatte recht, das hatte er gehörig verbockt. Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Ist Yumi eigentlich noch Single?"

Miwakos Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und selbst ihre Stimme schien um fast eine Oktave zu fallen. „ _Wie_ bitte?"

Ohne zu zögern sprang Takagi auf zum Kleiderständer und griff in seine Jackentasche.  
„Der Tisch ist sowieso reserviert. Wie wäre es, du und Yumi, ihr macht euch einen schönen Mädchenabend?"Brieftasche endlich in der Hand kehrte er zurück zu Miwako und drückte sie ihr in die Hand. „Auf meine Kosten? Du solltest nicht darunter leiden, dass ich das hier vermasselt habe. Geht etwas schönes essen und vielleicht kriegt ihr noch ein paar Kinokarten? Was i-du willst!"

 _Was ihr wollt wäre_ zu riskant. Yumi wüsste sein ganzes Erspartes nur zu gut auf den Kopf zu hauen.

„Bist... du dir sicher, Wataru?"

Sie blickte ihn eher unsicher und zwiegespalten an, doch Wataru umschloss ihre Hände mit Nachdruck.

„Auf jeden Fall! Genießt den Abend und erzähl mir morgen, wie es war, in Ordnung?"

Die Art, wie Miwako ihn musterte und gleichzeitig durch ihn durchzuschauen schien war zwar etwas beunruhigend, doch schließlich zog sie vorsichtig ihre Hände aus den seinen, seine Brieftasche fest in den Händen.

„Na gut. Wenn du darauf bestehst."

Er lächelte und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Frohe Weihnachten, Miwako."

Sie nickte nur und verließ den Raum mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht.

Schmollend setzte sich Takagi wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und rollte seinen Stuhl vor. Er würde ja gerne behaupten, dass ihm der kalte Abschied Miwakos egal war, doch um ehrlich zu sein stieß es ihm schon ein wenig sauer auf.

Doch das Schlimmste an diesem Abend? Das war's nun _definitiv_ mit seinem romantischen Heiratsantrag.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen schlug er seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch.

* * *

Die Stunden vergingen, der Kaffee wurde kalt und das Büro war wie leergefegt. Lediglich das Flickern des Bildschirms erhellte den großen Raum und bis auf sein gelegentliches Seufzen war nur das unablässige Tippen auf der Tastatur zu hören.

Wenigstens hatte Takagi große Fortschritte gemacht – nur noch Korrekturlesen, speichern und ausdrucken, dann er sollte die Akte wegschicken können. Er prüfte daraufhin die Zeit und seufzte erneut. 18:38 Uhr. Wenigsten würden Miwako und Yumi ihr Abendessen bereits genießen. Und er?  
Er warf einen Blick nach links auf den Haufen Bonbonpapierchen. Nach der Mahlzeit hatte er nicht einmal mehr Kraft, erneut zu seufzen. Je schneller er fertig würde, desto besser. Jedoch –  
Takagi griff nach seiner untersten Schublade, öffnete diese und zog schnell den roten Gegenstand darin heraus und auf seinen Kopf. Der weiße Bommel stieß gegen seine Nase und stupste diese noch mehrfach, bevor er sich auspendelte.  
Wenigstens ein _bisschen_ Weihnachtsstimmung musste sein.

„Wataru, bist du noch da?"

Wenn ihn jemand fragen würde, würde Takagi vehement behaupten, er habe überrascht vom Bildschirm aufgeschaut, wäre von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen, um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen und dort zu sehen, wer ihn um diese Uhrzeit noch im Büro suchte.

In Wirklichkeit hatten der Stress, die Müdigkeit und die Enttäuschung dafür gesorgt, dass er einen lauten, mädchenhaften Schrei von sich gab, bevor er sich von seinem Tisch abstieß. Und so fand Miwako ihn also, als sie das Licht angemacht hatte, Beine fest an seinen Oberkörper gepresst, Weihnachtsmütze durch die plötzliche Bewegung hinunter bis über die Augen gerutscht, Stuhl durch das Büro rollend und um sich selbst drehend.

„...Wataru?"

„Miwako? Bist du's?"

Schnell schob Takagi die Mütze wieder hoch, früh genug um zu sehen, wie Miwako eine große Tüte auf seinen Tisch wuchtete.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da?"

„Was zum – was machst _du_ hier", fragte er zurück und kraxelte vom Polster herunter, eine Hand in seine Hüfte gestemmt während er mit der anderen seinen Stuhl an seinen Platz schob. „Ich dachte, du und Yumi macht euch einen schönen Abend?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich nehme einfach dein Geld und gebe es für mich selbst aus?" Ein Lächeln umspielte Miwakos Lippen als sie einen Stuhl für sich herzog, sich niederließ und dann den Inhalt ihrer Tasche auspackte. „Eine Thermoskanne heiße Schokolade, als Nachtisch eine Weihnachtstorte mit extra viel Sahne und Erdbeeren und als Hauptgang –", sie hievte den Eimer mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch, „tada! Das Kentucky Fried Chicken Weihnachtsmenü! Ich weiß, in dem Menü ist bereits ein Kuchen enthalten, doch Weihnachten ist kein Weihnachten ohne Erdbeertorte."

„Du –", er konnte es kaum fassen, „du hast mir Essen mitgebracht?"

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Miwako und runzelte erneut die Stirn, diesmal jedoch in Sorge, „du warst heute nicht in der Kantine und Chiba sagte mir, dass du wegen unseres Dates den ganzen Tag am Computer verbracht hast. Du musst kurz vor'm Verhungern sein!"

„Aber das Hotel? Die Reservierung –"

„Die habe ich an Yumi weitergegeben", erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen und fischte als Antwort auf seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck seine Geldbörse aus ihrer Handtasche. „Keine Sorge, mit deinem Geld habe ich lediglich unser kleines, bescheidenes Dinner bezahlt. Zum Teil, den Kuchen und die Schokolade habe ich beigesteuert! Yumi ist wohl mit ihrem Exfreund hingegangen, mal sehen, was daraus wird. Da sie auf seine Kosten hin sind, befürchte ich, das war es mit der zweiten Chance bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hat."

Doch anstatt sich zu rühren, starrte Takagi Miwako weiterhin an. Er musste träumen.

„Du hast mir Essen mitgebracht."

„Hallo? Erde an Takagi! Ja, ich habe dir Essen mitgebracht und ja, ich bin wirklich hier und habe das Restaurant sausen lassen. Ich kann dich doch nicht an Weihnachten alleine im Büro versauern lassen, oder?"

Endlich schien die Nachricht in seinem Kopf angekommen zu sein und Wärme breitete sich in Takagi aus. Es würde doch kein einsames Weihnachtsfest geben! Gut, es war nicht wie geplant... aber es war mit Miwako zusammen.

„Na los", Miwako stieß ihn sanft mit ihrem Ellenbogen an, „lass uns essen, bevor es kalt wird."  
Als sie sich einen der Hähnchenschenkel aus der Verpackung fischen wollte, griff Takagi jedoch nach ihrer Hand und schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Miwako. Danke."

Sie lächelte ihn an und flüsterte „Frohe Weihnachten, Wataru", bevor sie ihn küsste.


End file.
